uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiro Gohda
is a servant employed as a chef. He has not served here long, but the reception talents he honed in his previous work are polished, and his appraisal is high. He was shown to be a coward for pushing the responsibility of the late tea deliver to Shannon in the beginning of the Legend of the Golden Witch. He was previously employed at a hotel and very proud of his culinary skills. Due to his experience, he is ostentatious and looks down upon Shannon and Kanon; however, while this seems apparent at first glance, he is actually quite concerned for them, and is very reliable when it counts. Since he is the servant Krauss and his wife hired, it seems he is more trusted than the senior servants who are thought of as Kinzo's spies. Relationships * Natsuhi Ushiromiya - employer Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch Was killed in the first twilight. ''His corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. His face seems to have been smashed after his death. How unfortunate. Apparently, he was originally supposed to be on duty in the guesthouse. ''Turn of the Golden Witch He witnesses a fake Kanon appearing and murdering Kumasawa and Nanjo, and tries to relay this information to the survivors. Later, he goes to Natsuhi's room with Shannon and George only to be murdered by Beatrice. ''Died in Natsuhi's room, with his chest pierced by a weapon shaped like a stake. At the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill. The cook was cooked. Kihihihihi. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Died in the first twilight as part of a chain of closed rooms. ''His corpse was found in the waiting room on the third floor. The weapon used on him is assumed to be a gun or spear-shaped object. The room next to the study is fitting for him, considering how much he wanted to earn Kinzo's favor. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch He and Kumasawa escape the dining room where the first twilight occurred and rush to tell Battler and the cousins about it. By the order of Kinzo, the two of them are locked inside the garden storehouse, and the key passed to Gohda. Battler later comes to check on them, only to find their corpses hanging inside. ''His corpse was found in the rose garden storehouse. It's assumed that he was hung by the neck after being shot in the forehead. They put ropes around their own necks. That can be a pretty interesting experience now and then. ''End of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of the game's suspension. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of the game's suspension. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch In the Tea Party, he was killed by Kyrie with a shot to the head. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' When Erika comes to attack the Golden Land, the group tries to stall for time by pretending to argue amongst themselves. At first Gohda wants to hand over the Golden Land, but then suddenly talks about defending it, which is immediately noticed by Erika. Trivia *The manga reveals that he was actually fired from his hotel job due to a sexual affair with someone. *He is the only servant not to have any magical capabilities or alternate existences. de:Toshiro Gohda es:Toshiro Gohda Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants